Rodeo
by Saholia
Summary: Well, it's bulls and blood...It's dust and mud. It's the ropes and the reins...And the joy and the pain. It's rodeo. Sess/Kag One-shot


**Rodeo**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or "Rodeo" by Garth Brooks.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

His eyes were cold and restless, his wounds were almost healed. Silver hair tied to his nape with a single leather thong. Kagome could see him standing straight, his body tense and knowing. Today he would face the one and only that'd been able to hurt him. _Dorado_. The prized bull came in at 1500 pounds, it's coat thick and tan. He would ride him, only to prove he would not be defeated. The man preferred riding that damn bull, delving in mud and dust rather than being nestled deep within a woman's soft flesh. God knew he had plenty offers...so she'd heard.

That didn't change a single thing though. Kagome knew, deep inside, she'd do anything to stop the man from riding that bull again. She'd been there the first time he'd been hurt, thrown over and impaled between the bull's horns like a bag of potatoes. Glistening azure eyes closed and looked away. It was too painful to see that strong squared jaw thrust out with sheer determination. Too see the yearning to go out there and experience the danger shine brightly in his eyes.

Kagome sighed. She shouldn't be here, it was her day off. Instead of visiting her mother, as she'd planned, she'd opted for seeing the one man who didn't even know she existed, ride.

Sesshomaru strode towards the wooden corral the bull was being placed in, the rowels on his spurs clinked on the ground with every deliberate step he took. His black leather chaps adjusting and molding to him like a second skin, defining every dip and muscle. Strong thighs bent before hauling himself over the wooden door, positioning himself above the beast roaring and kicking below him. The animal howled in rage, kicking even more wildly as if sensing him hovering above it. Sweat beaded Sesshomaru's forehead as he remembered the last time being in such a position. He idly heard his manager speaking to him close to his ear as his knuckles turned white as he held the reins.

"And now, champion rider, Sesshomaru!" the announcer gave the cue and the doors before Sesshomaru were thrust open. Adrenaline pumped through Sesshomaru as he tightened his hold on the bull's reins, his leather latigo held tight on the other hand. At once the beast below him pushed itself out, bucking and jumping, kicking at air. Sesshomaru felt every muscle on the bull's hard back buck underneath him, fighting to remove it's burden.

Sesshomaru loved the feeling of cool wind hitting him from every direction as the bull below him buckled and flung wildly, the loud cheer of the crowd washing over him, the way his latigo connected harshly with the thick hide of the bull. It was all worth it. Feeling cocky, Sesshomaru released one hand from the reins and lifted it to hold his black hat on his head. The speed was intoxicating, and every time the rush of being so close to death came was like his own natural high. There was nothing in the world that could—or ever would compare than the feeling of taming such a strong beast. It was joy and it was pain...it was rodeo.

Kagome held her breath from the stand she stood on, looking down at the riding cowboy. Her heart beat frantically in her throat. He'd managed to surpass his previous time, but she knew it wouldn't end good this time either. Bouncing down the wooden steps, Kagome strode towards the men gathered on the metal rails.

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out.

Three sets of eyes turned to her, and all but one seems unaffected by her approach. Golden eyes trailed her wake lazily, causing shivers to run up Kagome's arms. She imagined the same golden eyes trailing up her body hungrily...but it wasn't this man those golden eyes belonged to.

"What do you want? Isn't this supposed to be your day off or something?" Inuyasha leaned back against the metal gate behind him.

"Inuyasha, look at that bull! He's going to be hurt!" Kagome pointed toward the bouncing bull for emphasize. Her temper rose when he rolled her eyes at her, ignoring her worry.

The loud cry of alarm coming from the crowed caught their attention, and they both hurried to see what the commotion was. A half strangled cry erupted from Kagome as she ignored the men beside her and she sprang forward. Pushing the first corral door open, she pushed past the line of men waiting for the bull to charge their way.

Sesshomaru lost balance as he whipped the bull's hide with his latigo and it buckled one last time in perfect synchrony. He knew—he saw it—the moment he made his mistake. He yanked too hard on the bull's flank and it brought up it's head, it's deadly sharp horns grazing his neck and face as he plummeted forward.

He saw his men run towards him, each carrying bull ropes and restrains. Sesshomaru cringed as he felt his vest rip open as the bull brought down it's horns and scooped him up like he weighted nothing. He tried to roll away, but it only seemed to anger the beast further as it continued to come at him. Dirt and mud coated his clothes, clogged his nose. He tasted the bland texture of the mud in his tongue and spited it out. The pain didn't register until that moment. The flaying sensation crawling up his leg where he imagined the bull's hoof had stampede him.

**OoO**

Sesshomaru woke to the buzzing of talking and the feeling of needles stabbing his eyes. He covered his glassy golden eyes from the piercing light shinning through the open window next to him. He turned sharply to the sudden door across from him swinging open.

"Sesshomaru—you're alive!" his brother's voice rang through the quiet room, deafening his sensitive ears. Two other men walked in behind Inuyasha, all carrying their hats in their hands.

"Good to see you're awake Sesshomaru," one said, sincerity shinning in his deep green gaze. The other remained quiet, content with simply listening.

"How's that leg feeling old man?" Inuyasha sat on the bed roughly and patted one covered leg.

Instantly white burning pain shot up Sesshomaru's lymph, extracting a half strangled howl from him. He tried to grown deep in his throat, the sound coming out forced and wimpy. He panted where he laid, wondering what the fuck had happened to his leg. Containing the growl that once more threatened to escape, he threw Inuyasha a cold glare before reaching down to remove the sheets from his body. He found his right leg in a large sturdy cast. He tried to move his leg and found it completely immobilized.

"You know, you could of died you bastard," Inuyasha's sarcastic voice reached Sesshomaru's ears, irritating him instantly.

Sesshomaru looked up and before he could open his mouth, a soft knock sounded at his door. All four sets of eyes stared at each other.

"Did you notify someone Shippou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not at all, you Miroku?" Shippou asked. With a shake of his head, Miroku walked towards the door and opened it, having a good idea of who it was.

"Good morning, is he awake yet?" a timid feminine voice reached Sesshomaru's ear, peaking his curiosity. The woman that walked through the pale white door shocked him. He never thought he'd see her outside of work—let alone have her visit him. He'd seen her face often around the rodeo ranch at day, and saw her every night in his mind.

Kagome walked into the clean white room, a few pieces of furnisher pushed against the walls to make it seem comfy.

"Good morning Mr. Notai," Kagome greeted, feeling her heart flutter wildly in her chest. Her eyes connected with his penetrating once, albeit glazed with pain.

"I brought you a few things," Kagome moved to set the small basket she carried on the table next to his bed, "That I thought you would need."

Silence filled the room as Sesshomaru's eyes never left her face. "Leave," he ordered.

Kagome's heart fell to her stomach at his words. She could feel the blood drain from her face, crawling down her body. Had she offended him in some way? Perhaps he thought it charity? Kagome looked down as she reached for the purse she'd put down.

"Not you," Sesshomaru turned cold eyes at the men in the room, "you."

Miroku and Shippou dragged an infuriated Inuyasha out of the room, and closed the door behind them. Kagome found the point of her boots quite interesting.

"Come, sit by me," Sesshomaru bidded, signaling the side of his bed.

Kagome moved towards his bed, sitting where he'd asked. "I'm glad you're awake now," Kagome said, hoping to brighten his suddenly sour mood.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her more fully, taking in every angle of her pixie face and carefully chiseled feature. Long swaying dark locks adorned her head, as deep set azure eyes emphasized her eyes.

"You work at the ranch," Sesshomaru asked the first question that came to mind, "Why are you here?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, "I do. I've been working there for a year now, how would you know that?" Kagome was genuinely surprised he even remembered her.

"I've been watching you now for a very long time, Kagome," Sesshomaru laid his head back onto the soft pillows. He closed his eyes and allowed the warmth coming from the girl sitting next to him to seep into his pores.

Kagome's eyes widened for a moment in surprise, before she quickly hid it and smiled. Perhaps rodeo drove its cowboys to madness, or perhaps it simply turned them into something hard and proud, but she was positive of one thing: rodeo was not all about the mud and blood, it was about the arrogance of these men and the searing passion that oozed through their pored and commanded at will.


End file.
